


The Bank Account -- Bankgeschäfte

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:In einer New Yorker Samenbank zu arbeiten war nicht gerade Bestandteil von Kurt Hummels Zehn-Jahres-Plan gewesen, aber er hatte flexible Arbeitszeiten und konnte sich so während seines unbezahlten Mode-Praktikums finanziell über Wasser halten. Es war gar nicht mal schlecht. Es gefiel ihm, den Leuten zu helfen. Natürlich würde es ihm noch sehr viel besser gefallen, wenn dieser Patient mit den wunderschönen, haselnussbraunen Augen nicht hoffnungslos hetero und verheiratet wäre....





	The Bank Account -- Bankgeschäfte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ckofshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckofshadows/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Bank Account](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614185) by [ckofshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckofshadows/pseuds/ckofshadows). 



> Meine Soulsister [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) , die all meine Übersetzungen korrekturliest (Danke übrigens dafür), hatte diese Geschichte ebenfalls auf ihrer Best-First-Meetings-Liste stehen. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch genauso gut, wie sie uns beiden gefällt.

 

 

Wenn jemand Kurt Hummel fragte, was er beruflich machte, dann hatte er eine Standardantwort parat: "Ich mache gerade ein Praktikum bei einem Modehaus und arbeite an einer Rezeption, um die Rechnungen bezahlen zu können." Niemals gab er mehr Details preis.

Nicht etwa, weil er sich seiner Arbeit schämte. Nicht wirklich.

Es ist nur so, dass ein schwuler Mann, der bei einer Samenbank arbeitet, schlüpfrige Witze geradezu herausfordert.

Nach seinem Bachelor-Abschluss an der Parsons (Universität für Kunst und Design in New York), hatte er eine Zeit lang Gelegenheitsjobs für eine Zeitarbeitsfirma erledigt, aber als er bei der _Empire Cryobank_ gelandet war, hatte es einfach gepasst. Kurt hatte genau die richtige Mischung aus Taktgefühl, Offenheit und Humor für die Arbeit und innerhalb eines Monats war er zum Vollzeitangestellten aufgestiegen. _Empire_ nahm Rücksicht auf seinen Terminkalender und ließ ihm genügend Zeit, um an kreativen Entwürfen und Mustern für sein Praktikum zu arbeiten. Eines Tages würde er ein hauptberuflicher Designer sein. In der Zwischenzeit half er gerne den Kunden der Cryobank aus. 

Dennoch. Wenn er sich auch nur noch eine blöde Bemerkung darüber anhören musste, wie er sich wohl als Teenager gewünscht hätte, von so viel Sperma umgeben zu sein......

Die Tür ging auf und eine eindrucksvolle Latina kam herein und riss Kurt aus seinen Träumereien. Er erinnerte sich an sie von einer ärztlichen Beratung in der vorangegangenen Woche. Sie drehte sich suchend um und verdrehte die Augen. "Wo ist er – ach, jetzt _mach_ schon." Sie riss erneut die Tür auf, verschwand um die Ecke und tauchte mit einem widerstrebend wirkenden Mann wieder auf. "Schaff dich hier rein", sagte sie zu ihm und schob ihn in den Empfangsbereich. "Du hast es versprochen."

Kurt schaute interessiert zu. Der Partner der Frau war gutaussehend, mit dichtem, dunklem Haar und haselnussbraunen Augen, umrahmt von langen Wimpern. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, bevor der Mann errötete und die Augen abwendete.

 _Ah_ , dachte Kurt. _Ein Neuling_.

Samenspender der Cryobank, die zum ersten Mal hier waren, brauchten gewöhnlich besondere Unterstützung. Es war ihnen peinlich, hier zu sein und sie waren unsicher, wie die Prozedur vonstatten gehen würde. Kurt war mehr als einmal gefragt worden, ob sie eine Art Melkmaschine benutzen mussten, um an das Sperma zu kommen.

"Hallo", sagte Kurt und stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf. "Sie waren bereits letzte Woche hier, richtig?" Die Frau nickte. "Ich bin Kurt, und Sie sind....?"

"Die beste Ehefrau von allen, dass ich mich darauf einlasse", murmelte sie.

"Und was bin ich dann?", zischte der Mann zurück und die Frau schnaufte verärgert.

"Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich dir etwas schuldig bin. Reicht das nicht?"

"Nicht wenn du mir nicht sagst, _was_ du mir schuldest."

"Also", sagte Kurt schnell, bevor einer der beiden sexuelle Gefälligkeiten erwähnen konnte. "Ihren Namen bitte?"

"Lopez. Santana Lopez."

Kurt beugte sich über seinen Computer und klickte sich durch die Termine des Vormittags. "Ich sehe hier keinen Lopez. Haben sie einen Termin ausgemacht?"

"Oh, Verzeihung, mein Name ist Lopez. Der Samenbehälter hier heißt Blaine Anderson."

"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst aufhören, mich so zu nennen", zischte der Mann – Blaine – und errötete noch heftiger.

Kurt klickte auf _Anderson, B._ und druckte sein Anmeldeformular aus. Er reichte es Blaine, zusammen mit Klemmbrett und Stift. "Sie müssen bitte ihre Krankengeschichte und die ihrer Familie ausfüllen. Wenn ein Verwandter eine der aufgelisteten Erkrankungen gehabt hat, dann müssen Sie das Alter angeben, in dem die Diagnose gestellt worden ist."

Blaine schaute ihn erneut an und Kurt atmete hörbar ein. Gott, dieser Mann war wunderschön. "Ich habe dieses Formular von eurer Webseite ausgedruckt und bereits im Vorfeld ausgefüllt", sagte er und reichte Kurt einen Umschlag.

"Also, da sind Sie ja wohl mein neuer Lieblingspatient", sagte Kurt und erstarrte, als ihm auffiel, wie kokett sein Tonfall klang. "Ich meine, das ist sehr hilfreich, vielen Dank."

"Aber sicher."

Sie lächelten einander etwas verträumt an, bis Santana sich räusperte und sagte: "Richtig, also wo muss er hin..... sie wissen schon, um den Wichseimer zu füllen?"

Blaine gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. "Santana, ich schwöre bei Gott—"

"Folgen Sie mir", sagte Kurt und ergriff einen Probenbecher. "Santana, wollen sie auch kommen?"

Sie öffnete den Mund mit einem hämischen Grinsen, aber Blaine legte ihr sofort seine Hand vor den Mund. "Nein", sagte er schnell. "Sie will nicht kommen."

Kurt nickte und ging Blaine voraus, als Santana ihnen hinterherrief, "Ich will aber, dass _du_ kommst, Hobbit!" Als sie um die Ecke waren und einen Flur entlang gingen, hörte Kurt, wie Blaine tief seufzte.

"Ist es Ihr erstes Mal?", fragte er leichthin.

Blaine lachte bemüht. "Ist das so offensichtlich?"

"Kein Grund, sich zu genieren." Er hielt vor einem leeren Zimmerchen an und winkte Blaine herein. "Ich werde Ihnen dabei behilflich sein."

"....behilflich sein?"

Kurt schluckte, als er Blaines Gesichtsausdruck sah – nervös, aber auch ein kleines bisschen schelmisch. _Flirtete_ er etwa mit ihm? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Unmöglich – nicht wenn die 'beste Ehefrau von allen' an der Rezeption wartete. "Nun, ich werde natürlich das Zimmer verlassen, während Sie sich um die tatsächliche Samenprobe kümmern."

"Ah, natürlich", sagte Blaine höflich und Kurt konnte keine Spur der Schüchternheit von vorher mehr erkennen. Er musste es sich eingebildet haben. Wunschdenken.

"Sie können hier Platz nehmen..... wir haben eine Auswahl verschiedener Magazine, um bei der, ähm, Inspiration zur helfen. Hier sind auch ein paar DVDs. Der DVD-Player in diesem Raum hat allerdings in letzter Zeit ab und zu gezickt, falls Sie meine Hilfe brauchen, drücken sie also einfach diesen Knopf hier."

Blaine blinzelte ihn langsam an. "Falls ich Ihre Hilfe brauche?"

"Mit dem DVD-Player."

"Oh." Bildete Kurt sich die Enttäuschung in seinem Tonfall nur ein? "Okay, vielen Dank."

"Wenn sie bereit sind, ihre Samenprobe zu produzieren, achten Sie darauf, nach unten zu zielen und den Becher in diesem Winkel über ihren Penis zu halten, um alles Sperma aufzufangen." Kurt neigte veranschaulichend den Becher. "Noch Fragen?"

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann lasse ich Sie jetzt allein."

Kurt ging zurück zur Rezeption, wo Santana ihn mehrere Minuten lang angrinste.

"Hey", rief sie. "Homo-Auge."

"Wie bitte?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Bist du single?"

"Sie sind nicht mein Typ."

"Was du nicht sagst", gackerte sie. "Also, was jetzt? Bist du?"

Er richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und erinnerte sich daran, dass es unprofessionell war, Kunden böse Blicke zuzuwerfen. "Es geht Sie zwar nichts an, aber ja."

"Interessant", sagte sie und grinste ihn anzüglich an.

Er wollte gerade etwas antworten, als Blaine um die Ecke kam, mit hochroten Wangen und einem vollen Probenbecher.

"Alles erledigt", sagte er und streckte Kurt sein Sperma hin. Kurt klebte Etiketten auf, um den Deckel zu versiegeln, versah sie mit seinen Initialen und forderte Blaine auf, dasselbe zu tun. "Danke für Ihre Hilfe", sagte Blaine zu ihm. "Es war bei weitem nicht so unangenehm, wie ich erwartet hatte."

"Gern geschehen."

Sie lächelten einander einen Tick zu lange an, bevor Blaine zu Santana hinübersah und sich zu erinnern schien, dass er verheiratet war. "Wir gehen besser. Dann bis zum nächsten Mal?"

"Nächstes Mal?"

"Die Bank sagt, sie brauchen mindestens vier Proben", erklärte Santana und trat einen Schritt vor, um Blaine am Ellbogen zu ergreifen. "Er wird im Verlauf der nächsten Wochen noch so einiges hier deponieren."

"Ciao Kurt", rief Blaine, als Santana ihn zur Tür hinaus zog.

Kurt sah ihm seufzend hinterher und fragte sich, warum ein solch üppiger Hintern an einen Hetero-Mann verschwendet wurde.

 

*** * ***

 

Es sollte sich herausstellen, dass er Blaine bei seinem nächsten Termin _nicht_ sah, und auch nicht bei den beiden folgenden. Am Dienstagnachmittag war er in der Firma und half dabei, eine Lieferung italienischer Stoffe zu inventarisieren. Am Freitagmorgen präsentierte er seinem Chef zwei neue Entwürfe und am darauffolgenden Dienstag war Kurts freier Tag. Jedes Mal, wenn er auf den Terminplan sah und feststellte, dass _Anderson, B._ auf einen Tag bestellt war, an dem er nicht da war, schmollte er innerlich. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Sinnlosigkeit, für Hetero-Männer zu schwärmen und stürzte sich in neue Design-Kreationen.

Wenn seine Entwürfe kompakte Männer mit oliv-farbener Haut und dichtem, dunklem Haar zeigten – also – das war reiner Zufall.

 

*** * ***

 

In der nächsten Woche hörte er, wie sich zwei Klinikangestellte über einen Patienten beklagten. Das war nichts neues – medizinisches Personal war zwar nicht so zänkisch wie Modedesigner, aber auch sie hatten ihre Momente – aber als er den Namen hörte, horchte er auf.

"Heute kommt dieser Typ wieder. B. Anderson. Er ist der Schlimmste. Er belagert den Raum für ein paar Stunden, kommt dann mit einem leeren Probenbecher heraus und ich schwöre, er hat all unsere lesbischen Porno-Magazine mitgehen lassen."

Kurt riss die Augen auf.

"Oh, ich erinnere mich an ihn", sagte der andere Mitarbeiter. "Die Frau, die bei ihm war, ist nach ein paar Minuten zu ihm reingegangen. Sie waren Ewigkeiten da drin und _trotzdem_ konnte er nicht einen einzigen Tropfen rausquetschen."

"Vielleicht ist er impotent", zuckte der erste die Schultern.

"Das ist er _nicht",_ widersprach Kurt und wurde blass, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehten. "Ich meine, er war letzte Woche hier und hat seinen Becher innerhalb von ein paar Minuten vollgemacht."

"Hmmpf. Ach, ist ja auch egal, trotzdem darf er nicht unsere Porno-Magazine klauen."

Darauf wusste Kurt keine Antwort. Pornodiebstahl schien nicht zu dem süßen, nervösen Gentleman zu passen, den er kennengelernt hatte. Aber andererseits, Stunden in einem Spenderraum zuzubringen, schien ebenfalls nicht zu ihm zu passen.

 

*** * ***

 

Eine Stunde später betrat Santana, mit Blaine im Schlepptau, den Empfangsbereich. Als er Kurt erblickte, ging ein Leuchten über sein Gesicht. "Sie sind wieder da!"

"Und Sie auch!", grinste Kurt.

Santana murmelte etwas Unverständliches, als die Männer sich anlächelten.

"Wissen Sie noch, wo sie hinmüssen?", fragte Kurt.

"Ich, äh.... ja." Blaine massierte sich den Nacken. "Könnten Sie mir vielleicht zeigen, wie dieser DVD-Player funktioniert?"

"Aber sicher."

Sie gingen zusammen den Flur entlang und ihre Hände berührten sich zweimal zufällig – nicht, das Kurt etwa mitzählte. Er winkte Blaine in einen leeren Spenderraum und bereitete den DVD-Player für ihn vor. Als er sich umdrehte, war er für einen Augenblick sicher, dass er Blaine erwischt hatte, wie er ihm auf den Hintern starrte.

"Alles bereit", sagt er mit bemühter Fröhlichkeit.

"Großartig, das ist...... das ist großartig. Vielen Dank." Blaine schluckte. "Könnten Sie, ähm, sich vielleicht für eine Minute zu mir setzen? Nur um mir die Nervosität zu nehmen?"

"Natürlich."

Kurt setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. Er bemerkte ein lesbisches Magazin auf dem Tisch und fragte sich, ob Blaine wohl in ein paar Minuten versuchen würde, es zu stehlen. "Worüber möchten Sie sprechen?"

"Also erstens mal, wie kommt es, dass ein Mann ihres Stils in so einem Arbeitsgebiet landet?" Blaine machte eine Handbewegung zu Kurts Kleidung. "Das ist ein Vintage McQueen-Hemd, richtig? Aber ich kann den Designer ihrer Hosen nicht erraten."

Kurt fühlte sich schwindelig. Es war äußerst unfair, dass dieser Mann hetero war. "Oh, das bin tatsächlich _ich."_

"Sie..... haben die entworfen?" Blaine fiel die Kinnlade herunter. "Sie haben diese Hose entworfen?"

"Ja, habe ich."

"Ich möchte sie kaufen. Bitte, ich zahle, was immer Sie dafür verlangen. Sie ist wunderschön. Sie bringt wirklich gut zur Geltung, wie...." Blaine brach errötend ab. "Ich meine, sie steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet."

"Na, danke schön", sagte Kurt stolz. "Ich bin als Praktikant bei einem kleinen Modehaus und wir werden diese Hosen tatsächlich im Herbst verkaufen."

"Merken Sie mich vor für Eine in jeder Farbe."

"Das werde ich tun."

Sie lächelten sich einen Moment zu lange an. Dann räusperte Kurt sich. "Was ist mit Ihnen? Was machen Sie beruflich?"

Blaines Gesicht leuchtete auf und Kurt verknallte sich noch ein wenig mehr in ihn. "Ich unterrichte Musik an einer staatlichen Grundschule."

Verdammt. Natürlich machte er das. "Das klingt großartig."

"Naja, an manchen Tagen ist es weniger allgemeine Musiklehre als eher _Mason, dein Geigenbogen ist kein Schwert, das hatten wir bereits besprochen,_ aber ich liebe wirklich, was ich tue."

"Die künstlerischen Fächer sind so wichtig", sagte Kurt. "Ohne den Glee Club hätte ich die HighSchool nie überstanden. Es war nicht leicht, als schwuler Junge im Mittleren Westen aufzuwachsen."

"Das verstehe ich vollkommen."

Kurt seufzte. Blaine war süß, aber er würde es niemals verstehen, nicht wirklich. Sie verfielen in ein unangenehmes Schweigen, bevor Kurt bedauernd aufstand. "Ich sollte wahrscheinlich zurück an die Rezeption gehen."

"Oh. Ja, natürlich. Danke, dass Sie sich mit mir unterhalten haben."

Kurt schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen, dann verharrte er mit einer Hand auf dem Türgriff. "Und Blaine?"

"Ja?"

"Diese Magazine sind ziemlich teuer...."

Blaine blinzelte ihn mit diesen langen, schönen Wimpern an. "Magazine?"

"Sie dürfen sie gerne zur Inspiration benutzen, aber sie müssen bitte wirklich hier im Raum bleiben. Damit unsere anderen Spender sie auch nutzen können."

"Ich...", Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe nicht."

Wollte er Kurt wirklich zwingen, es laut auszusprechen? "Die letzten paar Male, als Sie hier waren, fehlten die lesbischen Magazine in den Räumen, die Sie genutzt haben."

"Ich habe sie nicht genommen", sagte Blaine mit heiserer Stimme.

Kurt lächelte höflich. "Das ist schön, ich werde dann – "

"Nein, ich mein's ernst, ich habe sie nicht genommen. Ich wäre der letzte Mensch der Welt, der die nehmen würde."

"Also, das ist nicht – "

"Das war Santana."

Kurt runzelte die Stirn. "Was war Santana?"

"Sie hat all die lesbischen Pornos mitgenommen. Sie sagte, da wären Artikel drin, die sie lesen wollte, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie und Brittany sie für ..... Rollenspiele oder was sonst noch, benutzt haben." Blaine unterdrückte fast ein Schaudern. Fast.

"Und Brittany ist....?"

"Ihre Frau?"

Kurts Knie gaben nach und er fühlte, wie er rückwärts auf den Stuhl sank. "Ihre Frau?"

"Ja."

"Und dann sind Sie....."

"Ihr Samenspender?", Blaine betrachtete ihn neugierig. "Hat Santana Ihnen das nicht bei ihrem Erstgespräch erzählt?"

"Sie hat mit einem unserer Ärzte gesprochen, nicht mit mir." Es war so heiß hier im Raum. Kurt musste dringend ein Fenster aufmachen. Oder vielleicht auch all seine Kleider ausziehen – und die von Blaine gleich mit. "Sie sind ihr Samenspender?"

"Und ihr Freund. Ich kennen Santana und Brittany seit dem College."

"Als Santana also sagte, sie sei die beste aller Ehefrauen...."

Blaine verdrehte die Augen. "Sie sagte immer, der Gedanke, wie ich masturbiere, wäre das Ekelhafteste, was sie sich vorstellen kann. Aber Britt ist diejenige, die künstlich befruchtet wird und Santana wollte auch in die Prozedur einbezogen werden, deshalb hat sie beschlossen, dass sie kommen – ich meine, dass sie mich zu meinen Terminen _begleiten_ würde."

Kurt drehte sich immer noch der Kopf. "Und als Sie gesagt haben, Sie seien der letzte Mensch der Welt, der sich lesbische Pornos anschauen würde, da war das, weil...."

"Weil ich ganz offensichtlich schwul bin."

"Offensichtlich."

Blaine nickte und lächelte zustimmend und Kurt versteckte das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. "Kurt? Geht es Ihnen gut?"

"Oh, Bestens."

"Würden Sie..... würdest du....", Blaine holte tief Luft und Kurt blinzelte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. "Ich hätte dich schon viel früher gefragt, aber du warst nicht hier...... Ich habe überlegt, wenn du möchtest, dann könnten wir...."

"Abendessen?", fragte Kurt und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

"Ja!" Blaine grinste erleichtert. "Ja, genau. Das wäre toll. Abendessen."

"Aber du musst, ähm.... zuerst, du weißt schon", sagte Kurt und deutete auf den Probenbecher.

"Kein Problem. Heute habe ich ausreichend Inspiration."

"Blaine!", quietschte Kurt und dann kicherten sie beide. "Ich werde jetzt gehen."

"Wir sehen uns draußen."

Er trat auf den Flur, schloss die Tür hinter sich und wedelte sich erfolglos Luft zu, um seine Wangen zu kühlen. Er hatte eine Verabredung. Eine Verabredung mit _Anderson, B._ Kurt lächelte auf dem gesamten Weg zurück zur Rezeption.

Santana saß im Wartebereich und lackierte sich die Fingernägel. "Glaubst du, dass er heute ein bisschen schneller sein wird,  Ladylips ?", rief sie.

Kurt drehte sich um und schaute sie unbeeindruckt an. "Wissen Sie, Spender können die Proben auch vorbeibringen. Sie müssen sie nicht unbedingt hier produzieren. Man kann sie sogar einfrieren."

"Oh, das weiß ich." Sie blies ihre Nägel trocken und machte dann mit der anderen Hand weiter.

"Warum haben Sie ihn dann hierher geschleppt?"

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich schulde ihm was, weil er mir und meiner Frau die ganze Babysoße überlässt."

"Und Sie zahlen ihre Schuld zurück, indem Sie ihn...."

Santana blickte hoch und sah ihn an, als sei er schwer von Begriff. "Indem ich ihn zu dir bringe."

_"Was?"_

"Ich hab dich beim Beratungsgespräch gesehen. Du bist heiß, du bist single und mein Junge hier hat einen fantastischen Hintern. Jeder gewinnt."

Kurt blinzelte sie an. "Sie zahlen es ihm zurück, indem Sie ihn hierher bringen, um mich zu sehen?"

"Tante Tana kennt ihre Schwulen. War er endlich Manns genug, sich mit dir zu verabreden, oder himmelt er dich immer noch aus der Ferne an?"

"Ähm..."

In diesem Moment erschien Blaine, einen beeindruckend gut gefüllten Probenbecher in der Hand. "Alles erledigt!"

Kurt sprang auf die Füße, klebte die Siegel über den Deckel und errötete, als seine Fingerspitzen die von Blaine berührten. Sie schrieben ihre Initialen auf die Etiketten und lächelten einander an.

"Dann also vielleicht morgen?", fragte Kurt leise.

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe. "Oder heute Abend?"

"Heute Abend klingt gut."

"Sieben? Sechs?"

Kurt sah auf die Uhr. "Tatsächlich bin ich jetzt gerade fertig mit – "

"Blaine ist genau vor einer Minute 'fertig geworden'", rief Santana und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Blaine beachtete sie nicht und streckte Kurt seinen Arm hin. "Sollen wir?"

Kurt hörte den ganzen Abend nicht mehr auf zu grinsen.

 

*** * ***

 

Noch Jahre später, wenn jemand Kurt Hummel fragte, wie er seinen Ehemann kennengelernt hatte, hatte er eine Standardantwort: "Wir haben uns auf der Bank getroffen." Niemals gab er mehr Details preis.

Manche Dinge behielt man besser für sich.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank im Voraus für Kudos und Kommentare. <3 <3


End file.
